


Five Times Patroclus Made Hot Chocolate for Achilles, One Time Achilles Returned The Favour

by beesandlisterine



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Classics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They love each other, achilles speaks french for some reason, don't ask why i headcanon achilles as jewish idk either, i should get sleep but instead i'm writing patrochilles oneshots, just a tiny bit tho - Freeform, not complaining tho, patroclus is a dork, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandlisterine/pseuds/beesandlisterine
Summary: These vary in length and content, mostly fluff, though :D
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles hates winter. Patroclus loves Achilles.

Achilles had always hated winter. It was way too cold, and there was nothing he could do about it, it was dark and the whole season dragged his mood down. He struggled with the lack of vitamin D and the cold, and none of his friends seemed to understand. Briseis tried to comfort him, and even though Achilles appreciated the effort, it didn’t seem to work.

“Oh come on, Achilles! Look at the bright side, it’s Christmas soon!”

Achilles looked at her.

“I’m Jewish.”

“Uhm, okay, then I guess it’s Hanukkah soon?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll make a big deal out of it this year. My mum still won’t talk to me because I’m not breaking up with Patroclus, and my dad seems to be too busy to come and visit.”

“You’re not exactly making this easier,” Briseis said, nudging Achilles’ shoulder.

“I just want winter to be over, okay? I don’t see the point in it. I’d look at the bright side, but,” Achilles gestured towards the window, “it’s nowhere to be found. Three in the afternoon is not the time for the sun to go down!”

Briseis chuckled a little and patted his back.

“There, there,” she said, still holding back a smile. Achilles was fully aware that he was acting like a child, but he was too frustrated to care. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something, and Briseis was afraid that he would pick up his angry rant about the cold season.

“You know, Patroclus was supposed to be here half an hour ago,” he said, looking at his watch. “I wonder what’s holding him back.”

In this very moment, the two of them heard the door unlock, and into the hallway stepped a shivering, wet Patroclus. Taking off his hat, scarf, coat and shoes, he grinned at Achilles. He entered the living room, though Achilles didn’t look too happy.

“You’re wet,” he stated, looking disappointed. Patroclus laughed and agreed.

“Indeed. It’s raining outside. It started off as snow, which was nice, and then it turned to hail, which was less nice, so I took a trip to the grocery store to stay inside and wait until it passed, but after twenty minutes, I didn’t want the employees to think that I’m a creep so I left again, so it was just a waste of time and money.”

Achilles, still carefully avoiding to touch the drenched Patroclus, pouted.

“What did you get?” he asked, peeking into the hallway and at Patroclus’ bag.

“Just some tea and instant cocoa powder, gotta stay warm during these cold months,” he said, smiling at Achilles, whose face lit up at the word _warm_.

“I’m gonna go change, I’m soaked,” he said, leaving Briseis and Achilles alone again.

“He’s too kind, you don’t deserve him,” Briseis said, shaking her head.

“Just because you’re single,” Achilles muttered, wrapping himself into a blanket. It felt as if Patroclus had brought the cold into their apartment. Briseis chuckled and threw one of the peanuts that she had brought as a snack at him. Achilles gasped dramatically.

“How could you? Betrayal! I thought we were fighting together, not against each other!”

Briseis laughed again and ate a handful of peanuts.

“Gotta spice things up sometimes,” she said, glancing at Achilles mischievously. Just as he was about to respond, Patroclus came into the living room, carrying three steaming mugs. Achilles looked at him and grinned.

“Have I told you that you’re great?”

Patroclus rolled his eyes and handed Achilles one of the mugs. Briseis took one and Patroclus got comfortable on the couch.

“My uncle always used to make us hot chocolate when we’d come over in winter,” Briseis said, taking small sips from her cup. “God, I miss my family. It’s for the better, though, I wouldn’t want to spend all my life in the States.”

“Fair enough,” Patroclus replied, remembering how he and Achilles had picked her up from the airport when she had moved to Birmingham a few years ago.

“Hot chocolate might be the only thing about winter that doesn’t suck,” Achilles agreed, frowning at the dark sky outside.

“Oh, come on, winter is not so bad. This is like the ideal cuddle weather,” Patroclus said.

Achilles seemed to consider Patroclus’ suggestion and eventually leaned in. Patroclus wrapped his arm around him and caressed his cheek. Achilles jerked away.

“I changed my mind, it’s not cuddle weather, your hands are cold. I hate winter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Achilles me? Maybe. God, I just want it to be spring already :(


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles misses Patroclus.

Usually, Achilles made sure not to spend more time outside than absolutely necessary during the cold months of the year. This meant his walk to university and back, and if Patroclus was sick or busy, an occasional visit to the grocery store. Today, though, Achilles had decided to surprise Patroclus at the café that he worked at. Wrapped in all the layers he had found in their apartment, he was now walking through the streets, desperately trying to distract himself from the cold. He counted the footprints in the snow and tried to distinguish between the different shapes and sizes to estimate how many people had walked the sideway before him. Luckily, the café was close to their home, because after about one thousand footprints, Achilles got tired of counting them. He reached the small shop and was greeted by a young woman that he hadn’t met at the café before. She smiled at him.

“Hi, how can I help you?”

“Uh, a medium hot chocolate, please. Oh, and is Patroclus here?”

The girl typed his order into her computer and looked back at Achilles.

“You must be Achilles! Odysseus told me you might drop by. I’m Cassandra. And yes, Patroclus is preparing the drinks right now, but his shift should end in a bit. Oh, and that’ll be 2.90, please!”

Cassandra smiled widely. Achilles took off the mittens that Patroclus had made for him and got his wallet from his coat pocket. Handing her the money, he smiled back at Cassandra.

“So, are you new here? I don’t think we’ve met before, have we?”

“Yeah, it’s my first week here. My cousin got me the job,” she said. As it wasn’t a particularly busy day, Cassandra and Achilles chatted a little while Achilles was waiting for his drink. He found that, apparently, the entire staff shipped him and Patroclus, which was reasonable, but still made him blush a little.

“Medium sized hot chocolate?” Patroclus called out, setting the mug onto the counter.

“That would be mine,” Achilles said with a smile, blowing a kiss at Patroclus, who grinned in surprise.

“My shift is about to end, you can go sit down somewhere and I’ll be with you in a bit,” he said, gave Achilles another wide smile and then turned to make another beverage. Achilles sat down in an armchair next to one of the big windows and took off most of his layers, including his hat, coat and cardigan. He scrolled through his phone, waiting for Patroclus to join him.

About five minutes later, Patroclus approached his table, set down his own mug and greeted Achilles with a kiss on the lips.

“Were you getting lonely at home?” he joked, taking a seat across from Achilles.

“Is it so absurd to assume that I might visit because I love you?” he asked, mocking an insulted tone. Patroclus raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ve been missing you,” he admitted. They both chuckled. “But just to make it clear, I do love you, as well.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles receives a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of sexual abuse/rape

Achilles’ phone buzzed. He was still in bed, Patroclus laying next to him. Careful not to wake his boyfriend, Achilles accepted the incoming call and tip toed out of the bedroom.

“This is Achilles,” he said, wondering who might call him on a Saturday at eight in the morning.

“ _ Thetis, _ ” the caller responded. Achilles swallowed.

“Oh. Hi mum.” His voice was stiff. His mother never called him, and Achilles was fairly sure that he hadn’t talked to her for at least two and a half years, ever since he had introduced Patroclus as his boyfriend to his parents. Thetis didn’t reply. Achilles took a deep breath.

“So, what’s up?”

“ _ The mother of your son passed. I’ll be taking him in. _ ”

Achilles started to tremble.

“Deida- Deidameia died?” His voice was shaking. “What happened?”

“ _ She got in a car accident. _ ”

Achilles wondered how it was possible that his mother always sounded so cold, almost apathetic. He sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. He took another deep breath and looked for the right thing to say. He couldn’t find it.

“ _ I’m assuming you won’t attend the funeral, _ ” Thetis said, though it sounded more like an order than a question.

“I… I don’t know. Uh, probably… probably not, no. What about Pyrrhus? Why are you taking him?”

Thetis let out a short breath that could have easily been interpreted as a laugh.

“ _ The last time you saw him was in court, where you called him, and I’m quoting you, a reminder of the worst night of your life. I don’t think you could handle that, could you? To put it simple, I don’t trust you with my grandson. _ ”

Achilles slammed his hand on the floor he was sitting on. 

“He’s my son!” he yelled, still shaking. “And now you’re taking him in? I thought you despised everything I did? At least, that’s what you said the last time we talked, but I guess if it’s not something I chose to do, but the outcome of my own body being used against me, it’s alright?”

Thetis remained quiet.

“You don’t show any empathy for your son, but rather for his rapist?”

At this point, Achilles was crying. Thetis still didn’t seem to show any trace of compassion.

“ _ I’m keeping him. You told the judges you couldn’t take care of him when you had the chance, you’d never be granted custody of him. _ ” With these words, Thetis hung up. Achilles stared at the screen of his phone. Slowly, the bedroom door opened and Patroclus shuffled into the hallway. He kneeled down next to Achilles, who still hadn’t stopped crying. Carefully, he put his hand on his knee and rubbed circles into it with his thumb. Achilles looked up, right into Patroclus’ eyes.

“Sorry for waking you,” he whispered, his voice sore from shouting and crying. Patroclus shook his head and hugged Achilles, whispering comforting words in his ear. Achilles didn’t notice how long the two of them sat like this, but eventually, when his breath had calmed and his tears had stopped, Patroclus got up.

“Wanna sit down somewhere more comfortable?” Patroclus pointed towards the kitchen. Achilles nodded and took the hand that Patroclus offered him.

He sat down cross-legged on one of the kitchen chairs while Patroclus was stirring in a pot.

“She’s dead,” he said, not looking up. “Deidameia died.”

Patroclus sighed and kept stirring. He wasn’t sure how to reply, what to say to make Achilles the least uncomfortable.

“My- Thetis will keep Pyrrhus. That’s why she called. Just… to tell me that.”

Patroclus poured a mug of the hot chocolate he had just cooked and set it down in front of Achilles. 

“There’s nothing I can do,” Achilles whispered, looking at Patroclus, who gently took his hand.

“Right now, there’s nothing you need to do. We’ll get through this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that was a little angsty... not usually my area, but i like how it turned out!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles is sick. Patroclus takes care of him.

“Achilles, you can’t go to class like this. If you stay home today, you’ll be fine tomorrow. You need some rest.”

Patroclus tucked Achilles in. He was trying to protest, but got interrupted by a coughing fit. Patroclus chuckled.

“I stand my point. It’s gonna be okay, I promise. I only have two classes today, and if you need anything, you can text me.”

“I need to-” Achilles coughed, “- go to class.”

Patroclus shook his head and smiled at him.

“You can’t expect me to believe that you’re perfectly healthy when you sound like  _ that, _ ” he said, tossing a box of tissues onto the bed. “I’ll pick up some soup on my way home. Now get some rest, unless you want to stay home tomorrow as well.”

Patroclus softly kissed Achilles’ forehead and left the apartment.

It took Achilles about twenty minutes until he texted Patroclus.

_ I miss youuuuuu :( _

_ This is unfair, I’m lonely. _

Patroclus smirked and replied,

_ You’re not lonely, you’re desperate for attention. Now go to sleep, dork <3 _

It appeared as though Achilles actually followed Patroclus’ order, as he didn’t receive any texts until halfway into his second class.

_ Could you pick up a box of tissues? We ran out. _

Patroclus sent a quick reply and made a list of things to buy after his class: tomato soup, oat milk and tissues. He turned off his phone and focused on his Biology lecture.

Achilles had never gotten sick easily, and he really didn’t know what to do with himself. He was too weak to go out for a walk, and he felt too nauseous to eat something. How did people do this? He tried to remember what Patroclus did when he was sick, but came to the conclusion that his boyfriend just entered a circle of sleeping and drinking water or tea until he felt healthy again. This was nothing for Achilles; he wasn’t able to sleep a lot during the day. At least that’s what he thought. Deciding that it was the easiest way to kill his time, he scrolled through his phone, sent a few texts to Patroclus and Briseis, until, eventually, he dozed off.

Patroclus snuck into the apartment, not wanting to wake Achilles, and headed straight towards the kitchen. He heated up the soup that he had bought and began to make some hot chocolate. Quietly whistling a song that was stuck in his head, he poured two plates of soup and two mugs of hot cocoa, put the dishes onto a tray and made his way to the bedroom. He almost felt bad waking Achilles, who looked so peaceful in his sleep, but he hadn’t eaten anything all day, and Patroclus wanted to make sure that Achilles would get well soon. He stroked his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Time for lunch,” he chirped, smiling at the sleepy Achilles.

“You’re a dick. You left me alone all day,” he muttered, though he was smiling widely.

“Yeah, I love you too.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus and Achilles have a movie night.

“Patroclus.”

Achilles looked at his boyfriend with a serious expression on his face.

“Whoa, that sounds dramatic. What’s on your mind, love?”

“I’d take you to that café Helen told you about. I really would.”

“But?” Patroclus looked at Achilles expectantly and laughed a little.

“Have you looked out of the window? It’s freezing. I can’t possibly go out there. It’s a thirty minute walk,” Achilles said, snuggling into the blanket he had wrapped himself into.

“It’s really not that cold,” Patroclus laughed. Unlike Achilles, he was used to cold temperatures. “But I don’t mind staying home for tonight. I don’t want you to get hypothermia, do I?

Achilles smiled and scrunched up his nose.

“You’re the best. We’ll go there another day, I promise!”

  
With these words, Achilles, still wrapped up, let himself fall into Patroclus’ lap.

“This is good,” he said and closed his eyes, letting Patroclus stroke through his hair.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“All of this. Well, except for the cold, but you get the idea. You. Me. This fuzzy blanket. Not having class tomorrow.”

Patroclus closed his eyes and hummed in agreement.

“It’s like one of these romance movies. Everything’s just… good.”

Achilles looked up at Patroclus and grinned.

“Less drama, though. God, I hate romance movies.”

Patroclus gasped dramatically.

“Even  _ Love, Actually _ ?”

“Especially  _ Love, Actually, _ ” he mocked, for which he earned a playful punch on his shoulder.

“No, but seriously. I’d rather watch through entire seasons of  _ Keeping up with the Kardashians  _ than most love stories.”

Patroclus laughed. He turned on the TV.

“We have the entire night,” he said, typing the show into the search bar.

“God, no! I was joking, I take it back, I apologize! Don’t make me watch this,” Achilles protested. Patroclus looked visibly relieved.

“Anything else you wanna watch? Now that we’re already here, we can also make the best of it, don’t you think?”

Achilles seemed to think for a while.

“My cousin from France got me this movie for my birthday when I stayed with them, she said it was quite bad but good at the same time.”

“Sounds good, what’s it called?” Patroclus asked.

“ _ Astérix aux Jeux Olympiques.  _ I can go get the DVD if you like?”

“Oh, I love Asterix! I had a bunch of the comics when I was a kid,” Patroclus said excitedly.

“I take that as a yes.”

Achilles got up and left the living room, dragging his blanket with him like a cape. A few minutes later, he returned, triumphantly holding up a DVD case.

“I found it! It’s only available in French, but they have subtitles.”

Patroclus grinned. 

“Perfect. Why don’t you set it up while I go get us some snacks?” he asked, booping Achilles’ nose. He left for the kitchen. Achilles remained on the couch, studying the synopsis on the back of the case.

“I don’t know what my cousin was talking about, this doesn’t seem too bad!” he called out, making sure Patroclus would hear him in the kitchen. He put the disc into the DVD player and hit play. Just as he was putting on subtitles, Patroclus returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and various bowls filled with crackers, chopped up vegetables and dips. Each of the two grabbed a mug and Patroclus joined Achilles on the couch. They snuggled up beneath yet another blanket (“The heater is doing its best, Achilles!” - “It’s too  _ cold  _ in here!”), and started watching the movie.

“That was… a ride,” Patroclus stated as the credits were rolling. Achilles laughed.

“It certainly was. I see what my cousin meant. I mean, it is pretty bad, but at the same time, I see the appeal.”

“So was it worth it?”

“Definitely worth it. And definitely better than  _ Love, Actually. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist. Asterix at the Olympic Games has been my favourite movie for years, it's definitely worth the watch (it is kinda bad as well, but it's lovely!)


	6. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and Patroclus got in a fight. Achilles feels bad.

“Achilles!”

Achilles turned his head and looked for the person who was calling for him. It turned out to be Machaon, a guy Achilles vaguely knew. He went to some classes with Patroclus and the two of them had met a few times at a campus event or a party. Achilles waved at him, wondering what he might want from him.

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t scare you. Machaon, I share some classes with Patroclus.”

Achilles nodded, he remembered him.

“Speaking of which. Is he okay? We just had Bio, and he was acting differently. He seemed… down, I guess.”

Achilles sighed and rubbed his nose.

“Yeah, we… I don’t want to call it a fight. I was being insensitive, he’s definitely not to blame. He’s been avoiding me all day, which is fair, he has the right to be mad.” He sighed again.

“Hey man, don’t beat yourself up for this. I’m sure you’ll work it out.”

Machaon patted his shoulder and smiled warmly. Achilles smiled back and nodded.

“I’ll talk to him later. For now, I’m gonna give him some time for himself, he deserves it. I’ll head to my next class, don’t want to be late. Thank you, Machaon.”

With one last smile, the two of them parted ways. On his way to his Philosophy class, Achilles thought about how he could approach Patroclus later. He got pulled out of his thoughts by Briseis, who was jogging towards him.

“Achilles, wait for me!”

She was half laughing, half panting as she caught up with Achilles.

“Are you okay? You didn’t answer my text,” she said, looking slightly concerned. Usually, Achilles was more energetic and seemed happier to see her. He nodded.

“Yeah, sorry. Haven’t been on my phone a lot today,” he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. They reached the building and Briseis pushed the big front door open for them.

“What’s up, dude? Something’s bothering you, I can tell.”

“Well, yeah, kind of. Patroclus and I had a fight this morning. Well, no, fight is not the right word. I was a dick, that’s more like it. He hasn’t spoken to me all day.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly. I mean, I can’t blame him, I really should have been more empathetic. It just bothers me to know that I made him feel bad, you know?”

Briseis nodded understandingly.

“What were you guys talking about?” she asked.

“Something about his father, it was rather personal and definitely not my story to share, but I just want to fix it. He deserves better.”

“I mean, it’s not as if he kicked you out or something. Just… I don’t know, gently approach him? Show him that you’re sorry. I get that confrontation can be hard, but honestly, I don’t know anyone who could work out something like this better than you two.”

Achilles sighed.

“You’re probably right.” He took a deep breath and a sip of his water bottle. The two of them came at halt in front of a classroom.

“Now let’s get through Philosophy,” Achilles said, opening the door and getting to his seat.

The class wasn’t particularly interesting, and Achilles was having a hard time to keep his mind off Patroclus. He did his best to focus on his professor, he even found himself taking notes, which was a very rare occasion. Achilles found that if you actually paid attention to a boring class, it would pass way quicker than if you just sat around, doing nothing and waiting for the lecture to be over. He made a mental note to follow this strategy more often, though he didn’t really think that he’d ever be what was considered a good student.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you take notes in Philosophy, like, ever,” Briseis laughed, grabbing her bag and tucking her chair in as the professor dismissed the class.

“Me neither,” Achilles said and chuckled. “I think I’ve learned more today than in all the previous classes combined.”

“Alright, you don’t have any more classes for today, right?” Briseis asked, linking their arms. Achilles shook his head.

“Nope. I’ll head home and fix this mess I dragged Patroclus and myself into.”

Briseis nodded, and the two of them made their way home. About halfway to Achilles’ apartment, they had to part ways. Briseis waved, wished him good luck and went off towards her own apartment complex.

Arriving at their flat, Achilles took a deep breath and unlocked the door. He didn’t announce his arrival, but instead, went straight to the kitchen. He got a carton of almond milk from the back of the cupboard that he had saved for special occasions, a bottle of caramel syrup and his and Patroclus’ favourite chocolate. While he was heating up the milk and chopping the chocolate into small chunks, Achilles wondered what Patroclus had been up to the entire day. Usually, they would see each other in their breaks, or at least text during boring classes. He hoped that Patroclus had had a good day, though he knew that he hadn’t exactly built a good foundation for that.

Watching the chocolate melt into the milk he was stirring, he recalled what he had said in the morning. He shook his head. If he made himself feel even worse than he felt already, this wouldn’t work. He poured the hot liquid into Patroclus’ favourite mug and walked to the bedroom. The door was closed. Achilles knocked and opened it. Patroclus was laying on the bed, eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head.

“I’m sorry about this morning. Can we talk?”

Patroclus opened his eyes to look at Achilles. He nodded and sat up. Achilles smiled and sat down next to his boyfriend, handing him the mug. Patroclus returned his smile and leaned against Achilles’ shoulder.


End file.
